insinmindfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeth Drastic
Zeth Drastic is a blood member of the corrupt Drastic family and the main protagonist of Insinmind, he seeks to not only destroy the Insintation the Drastics serve but to make sure the world is in check in straying away from giving into sinful thoughts. Biography Around 1946 Held captive in a horrible position, Zeth in child state makes death threats to Eogo Ali Tainter, wanting to kill him for all the misery he/she has caused to him. 1959 Early on with Chapter 4, Zeth captures Lincent for him, Ezall, and Garataro to rape her, and almost does, but ultimately doesn't allow his dark tendencies to commit such a criminal act. Post that time Lincent accomplished getting a hold of Zeth, informing him that if he does mind her and follow her teachings, the mayor would have him go to jail. Suggested by Lincent to get a hair cut in Chapter 5, Zeth at first wasn't fond of the idea, agrees for the time, and upon meeting Lincents son David and Quinn, Zeth starts misbehaving again with Pakpao having to take into an area in the mind, away from the rest of the characters being disturbed. Going on with his paragraphs of description to Pakpao about how he doesn't want to be in Toccurapy and insist on leaving. As Zeth was back to engage in conversation with Lincent, he informs her that he must go and walks away from the town Toccurapy. Noticing the distress at Toccurapy, gave Zeth the conscious to save Lincent from getting hurt or kill, arriving to save her, he gets badly beaten by Carl Drastics inventions but ultimately in doing this manages to save Lincent and her son David's life. 1980 During the course of Chapter 1, Zeth was in a spiritual battle against Pansorn on rather the elaphant kid should spare his bully or kil him, Zeth stood out as victorious in spiritually influencing the bully from not killing the bully, and Zeth quickly kills off all of Pansorns guards, his strongest monster Belnuff and Pansorn with the elaphants bully who is the son of Pansorn salutes him. Shortly afterwards, Zeth senses a powerful dark energy coming near him, being Caprin, where Zeth fights horribly against him, hardly doing any damage at all. Being dropped from a thousand foot fall and flown up to the top of a 170,000 foot building, Zeth still gets badly beaten by Caprin, only improving a little better, and once Zeth seemingly managed to catch Caprin, he sees the bat on the stair case, where Zeth is being chewed alive by his victorious opponent. Waking from the near death scenario, Zeth sees a wall torn through hole showing the outside of the building, indicating that Caprin had to put up with a opponent from much stronger than Zeth. Going through great strain in crawling down the staircase, Zeth encountered many hallucinations of nightmare, and eventually a character named Maskcat appeared in front of Zeth lecturing him about the following of wealth and the inevitable corruption that would course in a mans heart. Zeth lectures Maskcat back, telling the character that he destroys that kind of wealth by burning money and was growing tired of his presence threatening to beat him if he didn't leave soon. Shortly afterwards 'The Slimy Creature' stabs Zeth Drastic trying in all It's effort into killing him, with Zeth noticing spirits held captive by the creature, he used their energy to blast the.creature all the down the skyscraper, killing it in the process. After breaking free from near overwhelming mind manipulations on Zeth, he is tossed and dragged by the obese giant anthropomorphic hippopotamus Iaintyobuddy. As Elargarious and Iaintyobuddy were chasing after Zeth, he rode an aircraft that soon crashed down by helicopters shooting it down with missiles. Making on a truck, Zeth was chased down by a huge amount of swat vehicles chasing him, entering a swat vehicle, a Bird Baby sprints towards him. Saved by David, The Bird Baby is obliterated, and Zeth saves Lincent, and vows to take down Elargarious. Preparing to defeat Elargarious and Baxter, Zeth gets his best gadgets, drives over to the building where they were in and begins to fight against Elargarious who's his true Cat-rat form being Jefferson Drastic. Defeating Jefferson in a boxing match, Zeth witnessed him undergo a transformation into Mizisipilop, and while he was getting badly clawed by the transformed monster, he tampered with his mind, amplifying the psychological panic attacks of solipsism. As Mizisipilop was left in a state of panic, Zeth drove away from him in over a mile distance from an explosion, and later comforts Lincent with his spiritual energy, assuring her that they are well for the time being. Personality In Zeths more younger years of 1959 and before, he can be described as repulsive, hateful, vengeful, lustful, trashy, immature, and suicidal, he showed these traits in expressing his burning hatred for Eogo Ali Tainter being a huge part of his misery, and became more a person to cause misery on others. However despite of how heinous the life style Zeth had to live and unfortunately be used to, he showed signs of willing to save Lincent, who believed he can improve from his errors to stay away from those dark tendencies that he struggles with. As of 1980, Zeth seems to be overall more mentally preserved than his 1959 self, with also more of a different undertone of speaking, not making much misbehavior, only was going temporarily crazy when Caprins venom of becoming more active in his body, and when he gets angry in seeing his enemies get Lincent in grave danger, he says very little to them. Powers, abilities and equipment Destructive Power Scaling Is capable in destroying concrete (1980). With his gadgets, he can destroy buildings up to the size of the world trade center. Notable techniques/abilities '''Shapeshifter: '''Can turn into a weasel. Trivia - Zeths favorite Alien films from the quadrilogy is ranked 4. Alien Resurrection, 3. Aliens, 2. Alien 3, 1. Alien. -According to twitter Zeth is okay with the Persona 5 song 'Last Surprise' just as long as it's not a battle song. -When Zeth stated in Chapter 5 he's been physically disabled for over 2 decades, it was confirmed on twitter that it was a description for how long his misery was. Category:Drastic family member